Run Rabbit Run
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: Giftfic for kpizkool. Sequal to Haunting Me. Shikamaru can't stop pretending that it doesn't hurt. HidaShika.


Name – Run Rabbit Run (Sequel to _Haunting Me_)

Genre – Angst/Dark Romance

Style – AU

Warnings – Yaoi, violence, swearing, sex

Book/Anime – Naruto

Main Pairing(s) – HidaShika

Side Pairing(s) – (mentions of past) KakuHida

_Run until you hit a fucking wall…_

Summary – Shikamaru can't stop pretending it doesn't hurt.

000

Hidan was making him paranoid, Shikamaru realized. Ever since that incident he's been painfully aware of the fact that the ghost was naked and touching him. Always, always touching him. It was like he couldn't bare the loss of physical contact. But after _that_ happened Hidan's touches became more… intimate. The ghost had created a whole new body language which Shikamaru was slowly beginning to understand.

A lick on the shell of his ears meant that Hidan liked him at that moment. That he, only momentarily, was happy he was there. A lick up his nape meant that Hidan was feeling possessive. That he would hurt anyone who dared to touch him at that moment. A kiss against his jaw meant Hidan was lonely. He'd snuggle against his back afterwards, whining for attention like a scorned puppy. A finger caressing the line of his collarbone meant Hidan was protective. He would be in the middle of a battle and the ghost would lash out at everyone enemy who came too close. A kiss on the temple meant Hidan was horny. Soon afterwards he'd slip his cold hands under Shikamaru's shirt and nibble at his earlobe until the genius reluctantly turned to mush.

Hidan made sure that Shikamaru knew he was there. As if the touches weren't enough. Hidan always had something to say about everything. Even though Shikamaru hardly said anything back that didn't stop the ghost from talking at any given moment. He was impossible to ignore. Shikamaru _hated_ it.

"Look at them." Hidan whispered as they herded the Nara deer. "Cautious and fragile, just waiting for a predator to tear them apart. Kinda reminds me of you, bunny-ki."

Shikamaru frowned. Bunny-ki. Hidan had called him that ever since they found a dead rabbit half-eaten by wolves somewhere in the forest. Everything that was weak and defenseless reminded Hidan of him. Shikamaru found it rather ironic. The rabbit had been snow white and the blood stood out greatly against it's otherwise pristine fur coat. The genius was reminded of the ghost around his neck. At that moment Shikamaru had wondered if Hidan had led a similar life to his. If he had had a ghost as well who had eventually turned him mad. But he since he didn't dare ask, he could only guess.

Another thing Hidan did constantly was compare him to Kakuzu. The ghost loved to point out their similarities and differences. Shikamaru was then often left feeling disgusted at how much he actually resembled Hidan's dead lover. But what he hated the most were the differences. Every time the ghost would make him feel like he disappointed him. And he couldn't comprehend why it affected him so.

-

"_You're, like, really fucking smart, aren't ya?" Hidan said as glanced at the battle plan over Shikamaru's shoulder. "He was really smart too, ya know. 'Kuzu. One damn brilliant man, he was."_

_-_

"_You need to eat more, damnit. You're too fucking skinny. Look at you. 'Kuzu was all muscles. He had arms like tree trunks and shoulders as broad as that table over there. You're a stick." Hidan grimaced as Shikamaru stepped out of the shower, automatically dragging the ghost with him. The boy looked in the mirror. Purples eyes glared tauntingly at him in the fogged up reflection. "Yeah, go do some power exercises. Build some fucking strength in your fragile little body."_

_-_

"_You're a bit of a loner, ya know." Hidan smirked as he licked the shell of Shikamaru's ear. He stared lazily at the clouds above them, momentarily wondering what was so interesting about them. "He was too. A fucking social retard."_

_-_

"_You're so damn puny compared to him, Bunny-ki. 'Kuzu was a fucking giant. Big in every sense, if ya know what I mean." Hidan ran his tongue over his lips before placing them on Shikamaru's temple, who tried helplessly to stop the shivers of pleasure shaking his body as a pale hand traveled down his chest._

_-_

"_You're such a fucking pussy sometimes. Too soft, Bunny-ki. 'Kuzu was hard as a rock. Merciless and firm. He was never gentle. No fucking way. He'd embrace me so tightly that my ribs would crack. He'd hold my hand so roughly that my wrist would bruise. You need to toughen up, Bunny-ki." And a kiss against his jaw told him Hidan still missed his lover._

_-_

He wasn't really surprised though. A majority of what Hidan said was in the form of criticism, complaints, taunts and insults. And yet, it felt right. As if the ghost was pushing him to prove himself. To show him that he was capable of becoming stronger, better, greater. For some reason, Shikamaru thought that because of that Hidan cared. He should really know better though.

In truth, Hidan didn't care. He never cared. All he said and did was for himself. He said those things and meant every word of it. Shikamaru just wasn't good enough for him. Not yet. He needed to grow taller, he needed to get bigger, he needed to become stronger, faster, better. He just _wasn't good enough_. And it hurt. So instead of feeling the sting, he turned the words into cold comfort. He ran away from the truth.

After all, why else would Hidan do the things he did when nobody else was around if he wasn't good enough for him? Shikamaru blinked away a few tears. Why? Because he was the only one he had left. That's why.

"You ain't got no color on you, Bunny-ki." Hidan growled as he played with a nipple. "And don't even think about firing something back to me. I know I'm pale and shit, but I'm an albino. You don't have an excuse. 'Kuzu was tanned, ya know. Nice and brown."

Shikamaru pretended not to hear the silent demand in those words. He pretended it didn't hurt as, like many times before, he felt his clothes being removed before a cold body with burning touches worked his own to arousal.

He tried to ignore the shivers of delight as a wet tongue flicked over the tip of his erection. The tongue turned into a mouth. Hidan, Shikamaru learned, was surprisingly gentle during sex. A little shy even. As if he feared punishment. Only once he realized he was the one in control did he turn slightly more aggressive. Once he was buried inside of his shivering body, relishing in the sound of tears running down his Bunny-ki's cheek. But even then, even when Hidan realized that Shikamaru was not his ex-lover, he still moaned _his_ name. Kakuzu. And for some reason, that hurt the most of all.

Because, again, he wasn't good enough. But it was okay, he told himself, Hidan did this to make him stronger. He did it because he cared. He told himself that these thoughts kept him sane even though he knew it was already too late. But it didn't matter. It hurt less like this. He'd run from the truth, he'd run from reality. Like the rabbit tried to run from the wolves.

000

Hope you liked it, kpizkool!


End file.
